A Weekend with Relatives
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: To say that Jess was surprised when Dean showed up and Sam suddenly just walked out on her to go spend a weekend with his ever-so-mysterious family for some bonding time was definitely an understatement. But if Jess was surprised at that, she was absolutely astounded when two of the most famous demigods in the world showed up on her fire escape.


**Okay, so, this is the beginning of a NEW story, which hopefully shouldn't take too much time or effort. Uhm...this idea doesn't really include Sam or Dean too much, so, sorry about that and everything.**

**I, ItTicklesLikeCrazy, OWN NOTHING MENTIONED OR INCLUDED IN SUPERNATURAL, PERCY JACKSON, NOR ANY PERSON, PLACE, OR THING OTHERWISE MENTIONED IN THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION.**

**I only do one disclaimer per story, so that was it. I wasn't really wanting to do a big one this time. That will have to suffice.**

**Enjoy.**

To say that Jess was surprised when Dean showed up and Sam suddenly just walked out on her to go spend a weekend with his ever-so-mysterious family for some bonding time was definitely an understatement. But if Jess was just surprised at that event, she was absolutely astounded in the happenings afterward. It seemed that the weekend after Halloween was determined to become a family weekend for both her and her boyfriend, because not two hours after Sam had left, Jess heard a knock.

The problem with the knock was that it wasn't on her apartment's door. It came from the window. Jess lay in bed for a moment, staring at the ceiling and wondering whether or not she should get up, but when the knocking came again, she sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Not wanting to make the same mistake she had when she'd been greeted by Dean, who had _somehow_ gotten into the kitchen without anybody noticing, even though their apartment was on the sixth floor and the fire escape was as squeaky as hell, she pulled her old freshman year sweatshirt out of a drawer and over her head before going to answer her window.

Jess was in that stage where you were almost, _almost_ totally drunk, but not quite, but she still knew she was going to have a bit of a nasty hangover when she woke up in the morning. She stubbed her toe on something in the dark and let fly a full string of free curses in all three of her known languages, along with some crazy gibberish thrown in to boot. She knew it might be a little over the top, but what did she care? Sam wasn't here to hear it, she hadn't cursed that freely in a long while, and if she knew anything about anything she knew what was going to be waiting for her for when she finally stopped stalling with curses and fake pain and actually opened that window: Bad news.

After a minute or so of casual dilly-dallying, and another minute listening to see if the knock came again-which it did-she finally got around to actually going to the window-thing, which opened up to the fire escape. The simple blue curtains were drawn closed, letting only tiny fragments of light from the little-less-than-full moon outside filter through. Jess took a deep breath, and a curtain in each hand, and deliberated in her mind whether or not to drag the curtains open or not. She could just go back to bed and pretend like this whole thing was a dream.

The knock came again, this time a little quicker, a little louder, and a little more desperate-sounding. Jess bit her lip and pulled the curtains open, throwing moon rays onto the hard wooden floor. Three shadows obstructed it from being a full rectangle of silver light. Her own, and the two shadows belonging to the couple standing on her rickety fire escape. Some of the moonlight caught and reflected off of one of the figure's hair, showing Jess the blonde color, though lightening and tainting it with the moonlight's silver glow.

With a sigh, Jess played with the notion of running from the window in a mad dash and hiding under her bed until the two figures left. The she threw open the narrow glass barrier between her and the people on the fire escape, and with it she threw her last possibility of hiding from this. The two people took her gesture as what she'd meant it to be: permission to enter. The one with the blonde hair, so like Jess's, entered first, the moonlight leaving her hair as she stepped into the shadows. The other one followed, but Jess couldn't very well make out his features, besides the fact that, judging by his posture, frame, and body shape, he was a boy.

Jess shut the glass door-window and shut the curtains with a fluid flick of her wrist. The figures were now just shadows, barely visible, and Jess could almost pretend she didn't see them, just figments of her imagination, wild after Dean's visit. But she could see them, and they were real. Very, very real, against all her attempts to pretend that the monsters under the bed weren't actually in existence. After all, when something tries to kill you, and almost succeeds, you have to come to terms with the fact that those stories your parents tell you to keep you from wandering the streets at night are true.

Jess turned from the figures and led them into the kitchen, the only sign they were following her was the light tip-tap of tennis shoes on the hardwood floor. When her foot passed the kitchen's doorframe, she stuck out her left hand and with a single flick of her finger, turned on the light. It flickered to life, which couldn't be more appropriate for the situation. Jess noted that she needed to have Sam change the bulb soon. If she was still around to tell him by the time he got back.

"Do you want anything?" she asked, for the first time daring to breach the silence that loomed over them like a dark cloud. She din't want an answer, didn't want to turn and see their faces, their clothes, and yet, she so desperately craved it. You couldn't cut yourself off completely from what you are in your genes without longing for some contact, and now she had it, with that added bonus of not having to say a word of explanation to Sam, and yet, she knew that they came in urgency. She'd left, and told them not to bother her unless it was urgent, and now it was. She could just tell.

"We're fine." That was the female's voice. The one with the long blonde hair that captures the moon's glow very well. Not quite huntress well, but close. Jess spun to face them, wanting to actually _see_ what they looked like with her own eyes, in good old-fashioned artificial lighting, because the moonlight was far from enough.

The girl was pretty, Jess noted. She dressed modestly and practically, with nice-fitting and discreet tennis shoes. She wore simple jeans that hugged her legs just a little bit, and looked just stretched enough to be able to deliver a fast kick. An orange T-shirt finished the outfit. _The_ orange T-shirt.

The girl did have the predicted blonde hair, cascading down her face and just a little past her shoulders in natural ringlets. It was obvious to Jess that this girl wouldn't waste her time curling her hair or applying make-up, besides just a little. This assumption was was informed in full by the powerful gaze in her stormy gray eyes. Athena, then. It was obvious by the way she held herself, like she knew she was smarter than most and she wasn't afraid to tell you so if you assumed otherwise.

The boy was a bit taller than the girl, maybe a little taller than Jess herself, and stood in a way that told you he was less comfortable with himself and his being than the girl, but he still looked fairly confident. He wore dirty tennis shoes so torn Jess was sure they were going to fall off his feet, along with jeans that had a bit more tears and rips than average, and a few cuts in the fabric that looked a little too straight to be from anything _normal_ teenagers got up to.

His most stunning feature was, by far, his sea green eyes, which had bits of deep blue swirling in their depths that Jess could see even from three feet away. Shaggy black bangs stopped short just above those breathtaking pools of cyan, half-concealing his dark eyebrows. His features were handsome, and he certainly had the body of a demigod, biceps, chiseled chest, and all. He wore that same orange T-shirt as she so vividly remembered as a symbol of both hope and danger, but both he and the girl could be no older than eighteen. Probably younger.

"You're Jessica Moore, right?" the girl wondered, arching a blonde eyebrow over her so noticeable gray eyes.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Why?" Short, sweet, and to the point. That was how it always was when dealing with Camp Half-Blood business. Jess noticed the boy fidgeting and looking around at the apartment, fingers drumming against his thigh. Demigod ADHD did that, and this guy definitely had it, and probably the dyslexia. Jess wondered if this certain daughter of the Wisdom Goddess had dyslexia as well. It always made things hard for them, because they _loved_ to read. Jess was blessed enough to only get very mild, almost unnoticeable cases of each, and hand't been diagnosed with either of them. The benefits of being minor, she supposed.

Suddenly, the boy turned and openly stared at her, taking in every detail with his phenomenal eyes. Jess, for some reason, wanted to be accepted by him, even though she had to be at least four years his senior. He practically oozed power. After what seemed like forever, he spoke. "Amphitrite's daughter?" he wondered, and his voice sounded a little more timid than she would have expected.

The gray-eyed daughter of Athena sent the boy a look that practically screamed "Not now!" but Jess nodded. "Yeah, I guess. She never made contact until a little over a year ago, when her symbol appeared over my head. I was pretty thankful that my boyfriend was still at the library studying. That might have raised some questions."

"A year ago?" the boy pushed, his attention-grabbing eyes full of inquiry and a small amount of hope.

"About," Jess confirmed, curious. The curiosity only increased when the boy grinned at the girl, and she smiled back, nodding softly.

"We've got business," she reminded him, and turned back to Jess. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Hypnos thinks that somebody is going to try to kill you late Sunday night, and Camp sent us to warn you, and stay here until the threat is all gone."

Jess was aware that the boy was still eyeing her curiously, if a bit gingerly, and Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, making him jump slightly. "Sorry," he murmured, and stuck out a hand. "Percy Jackson."

With those two words, realization flooded through Jess like a stream of water. Everything was explained, from his stunning eyes and messy hair, which were evidently from his father, to the way he looked at her, like she was about to bite him. Her mother had probably not been very nice to Percy, had he met her, and if he hadn't he still knew that her mother was married to her Dad. Perhaps he thought she'd be offended to have standing proof that his father had cheated on her mother, but Jess had been born because of the opposite, so she didn't see a reason to be any less pleasant to him.

It also explained why he seemed so fidgety. He was evidently more so than most demigods because the godly presence contained within his own body was stronger than most. He was no doubt dyslexic too, so far it was probably a huge problem for him in school. One question that was actually formed by realizing who he was was that, why, out of all the demigods they could have sent, they sent the most important one since Hercules. Maybe even more important. She did know that he'd been offered a place as a god, but _turned it down. _That was just plain impressive, never mind him taking down Kronos and stopping the Titans' rise.

After a stretch of kinda awkward silence, Annabeth exhaled heavily. "Look. I know we're being intrusive, but Amphitrite went through the trouble of sending very vague message in a bottle we found by pure chance, and somehow that warrants that we _have_ to drive all the way here and stay here and make sure nothing kills you until late Monday morning, and I don't think it's necessary for us to sleep in Percy's Stepdad's beat up, old Prius, and we can't leave, so if you have a bit of spare floor space…"

"Oh!" Jess's mind was jumpstarted with those words. "Yeah. Right. I guess I'm just a little disoriented. I haven't been connected with demigods for so long, and then suddenly a few of the most famous ones ever show up on my fire escape and tell me that something is trying to kill me…Sorry, anyway. I guess one of you can crash on the couch, and I have a few spare sleeping bags. If one of you guys wants to take the bed, that'd be okay."

"I'll take the floor," Percy blurted before Annabeth's mouth could even twitch. "You two can decide who get's the bed and who get's the couch."

"And they say chivalry is dead," Annabeth grumbled. "At least take a sleeping bag, Seaweed Brain."

Percy gave her a look that so obviously screamed "Duh!" that Jess had to struggle with a laugh. "I'll go get the sleeping bags," she volunteered, taking a few long strides away from the other two younger demigods, until she turned the corner and was out of their view. The she pressed her back to the wall and wrapped her two arms around her torso, giving herself a hug. She took shuddering breath, running a hand through her tangled mass of blonde hair, so like Annabeth's.

Jess had never been too special, because her mom had other children who weren't with Poseidon, many others, and she hadn't been claimed while she was at camp. Her ADHD and dyslexia couldn't even be called that, because they were so unnoticeable she only caught a faint whiff of them when having to stand rigid for her uncomfortable medical examinations and when a very long word she didn't know came up in one of her textbooks. She was just another undetermined at Camp Half-Blood, one who was determined to succeed, so when she got a partial scholarship to Stanford, with Chiron offering to help pay the rest, she jumped at the opportunity. Monsters had never come after her, and she hadn't excelled at training, being the best at archery and yet only snagging the ring right outside the bullseye, but she got by because nothing that went bump in the night ever came after her besides when she'd turned fourteen and maybe a few minor stuff. Nothing she couldn't handle.

She'd settled down, and two years ago, fun the man of her dreams. She'd tried to succeed, and encouraged him to do so as well, and soon pushed away those memories long summers of mediocrity at everything and replaced them with memories of excelling at school, and at romance. Now, two of the most respected demigods in history were standing in her kitchen, arguing about sleeping arrangements, while her boyfriend was off god knows where looking for his Dad with his wildcard brother, a Dad who'd merely gone on a hunting trip for a little longer than anticipated, and, as far as Jess could tell, hadn't been the best father to Sam.

It was all Jess could say was that is was an astoundingly lucky game of chance that had made Sam's father go missing the same time something really bad decided she was worth the attention after all. Well, she was guessing it was really bad, because if it was something like a hell hound, Zeus knows her mother would bat an eye, even though Jess had never been the best at fighting off what these things were.

Jess rubbed her temples and exhaled loudly, then moving one hand to rub the bridge of her nose for a short moment before she steeled herself, shook off her worries and doubts, and went to go get the sleeping bags. Maybe she would get some movies and books too. After all, they were teenagers, even if they were demigods too, and teenagers got bored easily. If they were going to be staying in her apartment for a few days, she better make sure they had more entertainment besides training, because gods know she doesn't want any arrows lodged in the wall when Sam gets back.

**So that was the first chapter...**

**Until next time.**


End file.
